Perfect Opposites
by StoneStrikeAlchemist
Summary: A oneshot for the mysterious Solf J Kimbleexoc. From when he's out of jail till he becomes a past tense, but it's in Roy's POV... Should be interesting, no? Rated T just in case.  Kimblyxoc, Kimbleyxoc, Kimblexoc, Solfxoc, Zolfxoc


Risa here!

I've decided that as well as uploading the oneshot/drabble/songfic's to the Anime Oneshot Requests story, I'd make them their own little section as well…

I hope this isn't confusing, and if you've read this story already from the Anime Oneshot Requests, my apologies, you don't have to be bothered into reading it again! That is, unless you WANT to read it another time, I won't stop you. :D

This one wasn't a request; I thought it up myself.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><span>Roy's Pov<span>

It was questionable how they got together. They were as different as the day and night. She had short, choppy locks that glistened like amber in the sun. He had long, inky hair that was as dark as the midnight sky. Her dark brown eyes were like deep pools of nothingness. No emotions passed through them, while _his_ orbs were a clear icy blue, cold enough that they could pierce right through your soul.

So it truly was a shock when they announced their relationship. Their personalities didn't quite match up. But looks can definitely be deceiving. The Crimson Alchemist wore a crisp, ivory suit and a white fedora. It created a sense of false chivalry. But he was most certainly **not** a gentleman. You could see the indifference in his eyes. The sinister way he evaluated everything.

Sometimes I would wonder who was worse: Crimson or Blinding Sun. She was a fellow fire-style alchemist, so in a way, I respected her. She was quiet, and worked just bellow Kimblee. She was to him what Hawkeye is to me. She was abrupt, as cold as the Ice Queen Olivier herself. That was so people kept their distance. She could be gentle, caring, compassionate. But she couldn't let someone in; let them get close enough to touch her heart, or to break down her protective shell. She was a nice, wonderful woman, not to many people got to see that side of her. It seemed to me that only the Mad Bomber could bring out her soft side.

They say to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. There was talk that they were using each other. Kimblee was all for the homunculi's plan, and she, Valaria, was in the rebellion, like the Elrics and I. It seemed reasonable enough that they were together only for the good intel. But my team and I, we know that's not true. We've all known Valaria since the academy days, long enough that we could see the way her chocolaty eyes lit up when he walked in the room. We saw the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was watching. **We** saw the way he protectively hovered over when other guys talked to her. Breda once said that we'd never see the day that the Great Crimson would care for someone. That was before Valaria transferred here.

It was natural that she had encased her emotions in ice. She was from Briggs after all. I remember the day she arrived here clearly. Blinding Sun transferred here the day Kimblee was released from jail, so Central was already extremely hectic. She was still had her youthful appearance, but she had grown up into a beautiful woman, instead of the pretty girl we knew her as. I wasn't the only one to notice, and if it weren't for knowing her for a long time, I would have thought she was new to Central. Jean liked her back at the academy, so it was quite the shock for him when he saw her again. The only thing that disappointed me about her, and when I conferred with my team I found out they agreed with my opinion, was how vacant her eyes had gotten. No longer was there warmth and hope in her gaze. I wish I could say there was at least hate or boredom, but there was nothing. No emotion would reach her eyes: not her smiles, frowns, or laughter. Nothing. The most I can say about them were the radiance of authority and demand. A warrant officer of another unit, clearly interested in her, strode up to her with an arrogant, smug smirk on his face. He tried to put his arm around her, and tried to say something probably among the lines of, "Hey good-looking, need someone to show you around?" He never got the chance. Everyone knows if you play with fire, you're going to get burned. He didn't so much as lay a finger on her before she tapped the transmutation circle on her wrist, and created an eye-burning flash of white light. The poor solider fell to the ground, and clutched his eyes in agony.

"Don't touch me." It was a whispered command. A command that had enough power to carry across the room, and heard by everyone. In the midst of the silence, a muffled clap echoed against the walls. Solf J. Kimblee was leaning against the door, his gloved hands lazily smacked together. He smirked, his fedora covering his narrowed eyes.

"Yes. _**You'll**_ do. You'll be a fine addition to Central Command. I'll have to keep an eye on you, Miss Valaria." She didn't like the fact that he knew her name while she didn't know his. She turned on her heels and walked away, not even trying to avoid the officer thrashing on the ground.

They loved to argue with one another over the silliest things. He instigated it, and she normally started to yell first. Whether it was, "You stole my only working pen," or "That's my coffee cup, not yours," they always managed to turn it into some big extravaganza. We soon came to realize that it was inevitable that they would fall in love.

"Via, whether you like it or not, you're coming with me to catch Scar." Kimblee chased after her as she paced around, putting paperwork in the right delivery bins.

"Oh, so you think that you can make me drop _everything_, so you can drag me off on one of your _namby-pamby_ adventures that end up with one of us in the hospital? No, I don't think so." Realization sunk in, and she hit him on the shoulder. "And _**don't**_ call me Via!"

He snuck around the desks and up behind her, clamped his hands on her delicate shoulders, and cooed, "Aww, you know you want to come."

"It's a direct order from the Führer himself, Valaria. You have to go." The Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer drawled from the doorframe. He walked over to the delivery bins and dropped something off. "Besides, Kimblee technically outranks you, with battle experience and missions; you wouldn't have a choice in the matter anyways."

Kimblee clapped his hands together. "Excellent. _**We**_ leave tomorrow." Valaria said nothing, but stomped out of the room, taking the paperwork filled bin with her so she can make deliveries.

'Hmm….' I thought, 'She's finally letting her protective walls melt away.'

A week or two later, when they got back from Briggs, they announced that they were dating, much to Havoc's distress. The poor guy asked her for a date, and that's when they announced their relationship. They still argued over trivial things, and still had many differences, but you could tell that something changed when they went to the North. Although everyone was shocked to their cores, Kimblee and Valaria treated it like it was no big deal. And at first, it really wasn't. Not everyone in Central Command knew, and it didn't show much at first. They did small things, like walk to work together, get each other coffee, things that really didn't hold any deep significance. It confounded all of us just the same. After all, Kimblee was still Kimblee, calm, sadistic, slightly crazy (well, he wasn't called the "Mad Bomber" for nothing); and she was still cold, distant, and slightly moody. And even though they were complete opposites:

_They were perfect for each other_

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun daaaaa!<p>

You made it to the end of the oneshot! :D

I hope people like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Please express your opinions on this story by reviewing. It helps me a lot to see if people like what I write.

No flames, that's Mustang's forte, but constructive critisism is encouraged!

Thanks for reading it!

Risa out!


End file.
